Bella's Secret
by sugarhigh123
Summary: Bella has been in her room for days, and Edward is determined to find out why. A humor fic. Oneshot. Parody of the quote "The Forbidden Fruit tastes the sweetest". Much funnier than it sounds, I promise. Definitely not what you think it is, if you guess.


**This story was inspired by my friends, the story about it will be told at the bottom… This is sort of a parody of the phrase "The Forbidden Fruit tastes the Sweetest". Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I ran through the forest at an impossible speed. It was a sunny day, and a weekend. I had to wait until it was dark to get to Bella's house, so her father wouldn't see me. I was really getting worried about her. She's been in her room for days.

A little less than a week ago, we were sitting downstairs on the couch. She looked slightly anxious. I asked her about it, but then her eyes flashed and she pushed me out of her house, telling me I should spend "quality time" with my family. Which, of course, I didn't. It was completely random, no explanation at all. It made no sense for her to say it.

"Go," she had said. "You need this."

I haven't seen her since then.

It was really starting to bother me. Of course, I've been over to her house every day, but the windows are taped and covered with something—paper, maybe? I went into the house itself, too, but her bedroom door is locked. I would always call her name while knocking impatiently, but she would say "Go away!" or something else along those lines. At first, I thought nothing of it, that she was fine. But now, I am starting to get confused.

And so, I have decided. I WILL get her out of her room, to figure out what's going on. No matter what.

I was finally here. I glanced at the window one more time. Still covered. I sighed and went through the front door.

I got a good look at the house this time. It was so much messier since the last time Bella was out of her room. Dishes and plates were stacked in piles at the sink, laundry was scattered across the floor, and the TV was on at a low volume. It was as if it hadn't been cleaned for days, which is probably what happened.

I made my way up the stairs to her room. I took a deep breath and twisted the door knob. Still locked.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I pulled my arm back, my hand in a fist…

And dug it into my pocket to get a key. I unlocked the door carefully so Bella wouldn't hear it.

The door opened slowly and eerily. Has that hinge always had that squeak? Bella should fix that. Wait, why am I here again?

Oh yeah. Get Bella out of her room. Right.

I noticed that the light was off, and there was a light breeze. Weird; the light switched was indicating that the light is on, and the window is closed… Oh, well.

"Bella? Are you here?" I called softly. I heard a cough. I walked towards it slowly and warily.

That's when I saw it. She was curled up in a ball, at the corner of her room. But in her hands, I saw my worst fear.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled. I ignored her.

"Bella! How could you?! This is horrible!" In her hands was a box of Froot Loops. But these weren't just any Froot Loops. These were the _Forbidden_ Froot Loops.

"I can stop anytime I want to! I don't have a problem!" she cried, shaking her head.

"No, Bella! Admit it! That's not true at all!"

"I… I know… but I just couldn't stop! They are just so good…" she trailed off wistfully.

"Do you know _nothing_?!" I yelled. "These are the Forbidden Froot Loops! You know what they say about them."

"I…do…" she stuttered.

"Say it," I commanded.

"But I…"

"Say it!"

"The Forbidden Froot Loops have the most carbs! I'm sorry!" she started to cry.

"Sorry isn't good enough," I snapped. "The Forbidden Froot Loops are forbidden for a reason. Do you know how many carbs are in them? A lot, Bella. A lot! So much more than others! Why, Bella? Why?"

She looked guilty. "They were so good! I just couldn't… _not_ eat them… try it, Edward. You'll see what I mean…" she pulled one from the box and held it out to me. I looked at her, then the cereal. Back at her, then the Froot Loop. I reluctantly took it and popped it in my mouth.

Oh. My. God.

"Scoot over…" I sighed.

**I think I had one too many sugar packets before writing this. This story came to be when I wore my Twilight shirt to school one day. On the back, it says "The Forbidden Fruit tastes the sweetest" but my friend thought it said "The Forbidden Fruit Loop". I finished off the sentence there with "has the most carbs", and so the joke was created. And that is how this story came to be. Sorry if this burned your eyes… I'll pay for any damage it does. Okay, not really. Ahem. Well, uh, let me know what you thought of this… unless it's to tell me this story is crap. Because, trust me, I know. But if you honestly did like it, please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
